


真心话大冒险？

by lifetree



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifetree/pseuds/lifetree
Summary: 我全都怪魔法特，是他说拍完50周年要把这俩人锁在摄影棚的……
Relationships: Matt Smith/David Tennant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	真心话大冒险？

“Steven！STEVEN MOFFAT！！把门打开！！！”Matt用力锤着道具Tardis的木门大吼，“Steven？Moff？Jenna？？还有人在外面吗？”但人群的笑声早就伴随着脚步声一同渐渐远去，最后只剩下道具间里安静地能听见心跳的寂静。  
四声心跳——很不幸地，有两个人。  
“好吧，”David看起来倒是没那么紧张，还保持着他一如既往的乐观态度。“所以他们会把我们锁在Tardis里两个小时，为了让我们……”  
“ ‘互 相 熟 悉 对 方‘ 。”Matt没好气地模仿Moffat的苏格兰口音，这让David忍不住想笑。虽然Matt是他的“直接接替人”，但他们其实一直没有很多机会见面；只有当时拍摄重生片段时在片场的一些交流（但Matt当时紧张得几乎什么都说不上来），还有剧场和漫展的几次短暂偶遇，但这几次偶遇足以让他对这个年轻小伙的迷人魅力有所了解。  
而此时Matt早就不再说话，双手交叉抱在胸前紧紧靠着Tardis最远的角落，试图把自己占据的空间缩成一张纸片；他的肩膀微微耸起，一个典型的防卫姿势。  
他紧张了。不是因为黑暗和小空间，而是因为……David。  
你等着，Steven Moffat，你等着……他咬牙切齿地在脑海里低声咒骂（也可能不止在脑海里）。他就不应该和这个邪恶的苏格兰人坦白哪怕半个字，还有那意味深长的诡异笑容，他早该知道的……  
长话短说，他对David……噢，他实在不想用“一见钟情”这个词，这让他感觉自己像个愚蠢的青少年。但是他第一次见到David的时候，就像有个快乐的小精灵在他的心里一下引爆了新年的所有烟花（好吧，也许这个比喻更愚蠢一点）。然后他还要装作什么事都没有发生，David大概以为他第一次拍摄博士的戏份快紧张崩溃了，还一直在安慰他，给了很多“博士”的小建议——但是说实话，他只能记得David的手放在他的肩膀上，他迷人的笑容，以及合影的时候David多么自然地搂住了他的腰（他大概留下了一个有史以来最僵硬最傻的表情）。  
“所以，我们是不是应该……开始互相了解？”David打破沉默，几乎让沉浸在一团乱麻思绪里的Matt吓了一跳。  
“呃，好啊，那怎么……”  
“我们可以玩真心话大冒险！”  
“真的吗？但是只有我们两个人……”Matt感觉自己的心跳已经开始加速，呼吸也有点急促（一定是Tardis里太闷了，一定是）。他从来不擅长这个，尤其是在David面前，噢这次还只在他的面前……  
“那不是更好吗？”David看起来非常感兴趣，而Matt实在无法拒绝一个兴奋的David。  
“好吧，那你先来还是我……”  
“真心话还是大冒险？”David出其不意地问他。  
“大冒险！”他下意识地回答。真心话他真不知道自己会说出什么来，被锁在一个木盒子里的大冒险总不可能多夸张吧。但David随后露出的得逞的笑容让他心里发毛感觉大事不妙——  
“吻我。”  
Matt的大脑当场失去响应了3秒钟，然后又花了3秒钟让Matt.exe艰难地刷新重启。 “呃，你指的是哪一种，是手还是额头还是，等一下，什么，这是，我应该，噢所以我要……？”  
“你知道什么意思的，”David的笑容更不怀好意了，还故意凑得越来越近。“来嘛，这只是个大冒险，更何况只有我们两个被反锁在这里，没人会知道的……”  
他简直是地狱的诱惑恶魔本身，Matt在大脑一片空白中不合时宜地想着。真奇怪他怎么还没接一个类似的角色。  
David凑近到鼻尖几乎相触时停了下来，甚至还轻轻地闭上双眼等待着。狭小空间里David炙热的呼吸快速烧断了Matt脑子里最后一根理智的弦；去他的，他想，只是一个吻而已，我可以说这只是大冒险，他不会知道的——  
他迫不及待地吻上了David的嘴唇。噢这比我想象的还要美好无数倍，他想，David的嘴唇就像他许多次幻想中的那样湿润柔软，从喉咙深处发出略带惊讶又满足的低哼，双唇微微打开让他们的舌尖偶尔互相划过。他得停下来了，再继续下去他就没法用大冒险来解释这个吻了，但是这感觉实在太好他不想停下来一点都不想……  
Matt最后一点仅剩的自制力让他抬起手试图推开David，但David的手不知道什么时候已经溜到了他的身后；一只搂住他的腰消灭了他们之间的最后一点距离，另一只扶住他的后脑加深了这个吻让他无法脱身，随后开始用他那灵活邪恶的舌头反攻他的口腔。他完全来不及思考这个动作到底意味着什么，于是彻底放弃抵抗让David主导着这个绵长激烈的吻。  
等到他们终于因为缺氧断开，Matt双腿发软地靠在角落，而David亮晶晶的眼睛笑意盈盈地看着他。  
就是现在，他脑子里有个声音朝他大吼，现在告诉他，不然就再也没有机会了。  
“真心话！”他气都没喘匀就急促地说。  
“什么？”  
“就是，我，呃，我有件事情要告诉你，请不要被我吓到，呃，其实，我一直……”  
“我知道。”  
“……哦。啊？”  
“我也一直都知道，”David现在完全无法掩饰脸上的笑意，“我还在想你到底哪天才会说呢。”  
“呃，你知道的，是我想说的那个吗……？”  
David又给了他一个吻作为回复，还咬了咬Matt红得发烫的耳尖。“这能回答你吗？”  
Matt迟钝地点了点头，显然还处于恍惚状态。  
“捏我一下。”他突然说。  
“什么？”  
“捏我一下。”  
David大笑。“你不在梦里！”  
“你怎么知道？”Matt还处于震惊的拒绝相信阶段。  
“我可以向你保证我们绝对不在做梦。或者，你希望我们在梦里吗？”  
“我不知道。我不确定……呃，这大概比我的梦还更好一些。”  
“就是这样。”David又在Matt的嘴唇上轻轻啄了一下，被急切的年轻人迅速回应，最后又拉长成一个黏糊糊的吻。  
“mmmhm。”David不舍地断开，舔了舔红肿的嘴唇，Matt在对面轻微地喘着气。  
过了很久，Matt小心翼翼地问：“你什么时候知道的？”  
“说实话？你来片场的第一天就看出来了。”  
“真的有这么明显吗？”Matt痛苦地抱头。  
“天哪，你可真是一点概念都没有，”David傻笑着摇了摇头，“你每次看到我都会有一秒钟晕乎乎的‘哇那是Doctor’，然后才缓慢地清醒成‘喔等会我也是Doctor来着’。大概剧组没剩下几个人不知道这件事了。”  
“哦不……”Matt缩成一团发出痛苦而又恼羞成怒（只有一点点怒，主要是对自己）的呻吟。然后他好像想起了什么似的愣住了，突然抬头看向David：  
“是你和Steven串通起来这么干的吗！！”Matt震惊的声音带上了一丝被背叛的感情。  
“不是！我完全不知道这回事！”David大笑着说，“但是既然我们已经被锁在这里了，我想，我稍微利用一下环境条件似乎也不算太过分吧？”  
“好吧，我暂且相信你的解释，”Matt眯着眼睛假装怀疑地看向David，努力克制嘴角上翘的弧度。“但你还是没法阻止我出去之后把Steven用土耳其毡帽闷死。”  
“行动之前请千万提醒我一声，我得把这精彩的一幕录到我的视频日记里。不过说到出去……我们还要被关在这里多久？”  
“……不知道。大概还有一个多小时吧？”  
“既然还有这么多时间……不如你讲讲其他那些，关于我的‘没那么好’的梦吧？”那个邪恶的笑容又出现在了David的脸上；而这次Matt毫不客气地将他拉进怀里作为回应。  
“哦，我必须警告你，它们一般都需要一个很私密的地方，而且可比刚才那个……‘亲密’多了。”

-一小时二十三分钟后-  
Jenna刚把Tardis的锁打开，门就被迫不及待地从里面拉开，探出了Matt的脑袋。  
“Steven Moffat在哪里？”他用连环杀人犯般的语气问。  
“哦天哪，他畏罪潜逃了，只留下一只无辜的替罪羊来给你们开锁，请放过我吧！”Jenna假装戏剧化地配合Matt的幼稚行为，耸了耸肩让开路让他跳出来。David随后跟着走出，高兴地朝她打了个招呼，但跨出门槛时步伐似乎有些别扭。她上下打量着两人乱糟糟的头发，满是褶皱的衣服还有仓促收拾的痕迹，以及布料上几处可疑的斑点，最后叹了口气。  
“好吧，告诉我，谁是在上面的那一个？”  
Matt不知道从哪儿找了一杯茶刚喝了一口，差点被呛到重生。  
“有这么重要吗？”David眨巴着他的招牌狗狗眼。  
“这招对我没用，快说，我、Alex和Bille都押了不少钱在你身上呢。”Jenna挑眉。  
“STEEEEEVEN MOOOOFFFAAAATT！！！！”Matt大吼着冲出了道具间。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 魔法特：赌局是我开的，门是我锁的，后面你们自己看着办吧


End file.
